A Thief, A Night Guard, and A Pharaoh Walk into a Museum
by BabsLevy
Summary: Brooklyn, after retiring from her thieving ways, settled in London and was working as a tour guide at the British Museum. She believed that she was done with Larry after the adventure at the Smithsonian...boy was she wrong. Now that she's putting her life on the line for Larry's friends will Brooklyn revert back to her old thieving ways or will she move on? (!UNDER CONSTRUCTION!)
1. Chapter 1

**I watched the final movie last night.**

**I cried like a baby.**

**It was amazing. **

**So here's Brooklyn in NATM3.**

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brooklyn adjusted her brown cardigan at her hips as she walked down the hallway of the British Museum. Her ID clipped on her waistband, stating her name and her position as well as a walkie talkie. She was a tour guide of the Art History exhibits of the museum.<p>

_"__Brook, come in, Brook, over_." Tilly's voice rang over the walkie talkie. Brooklyn unhooked the device from her belt as she walked the hallways.

"Yea, Tilly?" Brooklyn replied.

_"__You're supposed to end your statement with 'over', over."_

Brooklyn stopped in tracks, pinched the bridge of her nose, and replied, "I'm not doing that, Tilly."

_"__If you don't I will lock you in the museum, over."_

"Then I'll spray paint your name all over the Assyria exhibit." Brooklyn said.

_"__Okay! Alright, geez, don't have to get all rebellious on me."_ Tilly sighed.

"What's up, Til?"

_"__Just wanted to let you know I confirmed a drop off of a visiting Egyptian exhibit. You might want to go check it out to make sure it's in good condition_." Tilly explained.

Brooklyn made a face of confusion. There weren't supposed to be any visiting exhibits until next month…and next month's exhibit was on Living and Dying.

"Professor Blaine can check on it tomorrow, Tilly." Brooklyn said. "I'm only covering Harry's shift as a night guard for tonight. That's it."

_"__Oh come ooon_." Tilly pleaded. "_I want to know what it is!_"

Brooklyn nearly threw her walkie talkie in annoyance. What ever had come in was listed on the sheet the deliveryman would have given her.

Brooklyn sighed deeply. "Ok, fine. But if someone happens to break into the museum while I'm away, don't come crying to me."

She shut off her walkie talkie and made her way to the loading dock. Egyptian exhibit? What could the British Museum possibly add to their extensive Egyptian exhibit they already have?

Suddenly, her feet stopped moving.

No.

A realization dawned on her.

Brooklyn looked toward the large window of the hallway. The sun had just set.

"Oh God." Brooklyn broke into a dead sprint down the hallway, turned the corner in the North America exhibit and the tomb-chapel of Nebamun. "No no no no no."

Brooklyn came upon the door and kicked it in with her pent up adrenaline.

Her hazel eyes met with multiple surprised gazes.

"Are you kidding me?!" Larry snapped. "I thought we were done with each other back in DC."

"Fate works in mysterious ways, Mr. Daley…And there isn't a warrant out for my arrest in London." Brooklyn grinned as she pushed the door that had broken off its hinges to the side.

"So, what name do you go by now?" Larry asked.

"Still Brooklyn." Brooklyn's grin became devious. "Brooklyn Daley-Earhart."

Larry wanted oh so bad to be mad…but he couldn't get himself to be. He was actually sort of pleased with the last name.

"What are you doing at the British Museum?" Larry gestured to the museum they were in. "Steal more artwork?"

"I originally came here to _hunt down_ a stolen painting, for your information," Brooklyn grinned.

"So you switched sides?"

"Heh….not exactly." Brooklyn scratched her head. "I was supposed to steal the painting first, until I discovered the painting I was stealing was a fake, I was offered more money to find it and take it back."

"Where does that leave us?" Larry asked curiously.

"I met someone in the midst of getting it back." Brooklyn's devious smirk softened. "He's been helping me with my…problem. So I work here now."

"Oooh, you met a guy." Larry teased. "Who is he, where does he live, do I get to scare the crap out of him or beat him up?"

"Ha. Freaking. Ha." Brooklyn rolled her eyes. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods? Retiring already?"

Larry's face fell slightly. "No…actually, I need your help."

Brooklyn's face went from playful to serious in a second.

"What happened?" Brooklyn asked. "Something get stolen back at the museum?...Do you need me to steal something? I know I'm working on my bad habits, but if you need me to do it, I'll do it. You're like family to me now, Larry, and if someone messes with my family, their asses get kicked."

Larry's eyes went wide at the statement. "Uh…thanks? I guess. But actually," he took off his backpack and opened. "I need help figuring this out."

Brooklyn looked into the backpack, then narrowed her eyes at Larry.

"The tablet? It doesn't look so good, did you put it through a meat grinder?" Brooklyn asked. "Or let it mold in the sun?"

"It's losing its magic." Larry said. "If it completely corrodes-"

"Your friends don't come back to life…" Brooklyn murmured as she looked at the others standing in the room.

"Yea, but I know you're starting your new life with this British guy-"

"I'm in." Brooklyn snapped.

Larry looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

"I told you, Guardian of the Galaxy." Brooklyn smiled. "You're like family. So, I'm in."

Nicky narrowed his eyes between the duo. "Dad? Who's this?"

Brooklyn looked at Nick, then to Larry. "This can't be your kid, Chip 'n' Dale. He looks too cute."

"Nick," Larry gestured to his friend. "This is Brooklyn, she was the girl at the Smithsonian I told you about. Brooklyn, meet my son, Nick."

Brooklyn shook the kid's hand and nodded to the others. "Teddy! You have a body!"

Teddy looked at his body. "Uh, yes, I've had one for a while now, I suppose."

"Sacagawea," Brooklyn smiled. "Long time no see."

Sacajawea smiled softly.

A caveman that looked vaguely of Larry stared at her face intently, muttering few syllables. "Uh...Larry? What the fuck is this?"

"That's...Laa." Larry admitted. Brooklyn snorted, and Laa began to touch her face.

"If he doesn't stop touching me, Lala is going to lose his hands." Brooklyn threatened.

"Laa!" Larry snapped. "Go stand over there."

Laa made an exasperated noise and trudged to the corner.

"This giant guy," she looked up at the warrior. "Attila, I assume."

"How are things with you, She-Hulk?"

Brooklyn looked up to his hat. "Fischer Price toys!"

"It's good to see you as well, Brooklyn." Octavius said.

"DEXTER!" Brooklyn squealed happily as the monkey jumped at her. "Pee on anyone lately?"

"Sadly, yes." Larry said and taped his foot impatiently. "Can you take us to the Egyptian exhibit? We need to talk to Ahkmenrah's dad."

"Hm? Oh, yea, sure." Brooklyn said and glanced at Ahkmenrah. "You're Common ramen's little brother?"

"Yes." Ahkmenrah replied hesitantly. He assumed she meant Kahmunrah. Brooklyn walked up to the pharaoh and smacked him upside the head. "Hey!"  
>"Brooklyn." Larry gave her a 'what-the-fuck' look.<p>

She only shrugged. "I felt like it needed to be done."

"Okay, can we just go? Please?" Larry pushed the girl forward.

"Okay, okay, geez." Brooklyn whined. "Look to your father, Nicole, don't treat girls like this. It's rude- oof!" Larry smacked her upside the head this time as the crew entered the hallway. "Okay, okay."

As the stone sculptures began to come to life in the dark hallways, a chill went down Brooklyn's spine. These things didn't look so creepy when they were frozen.

"How did you guys get passed Tilly, anyways?" Brooklyn asked.

"She was asleep," Nick said. "She's not very good at her job."  
>"Pfft." Brooklyn snorted. "Why do you think <em>I'm<em> here?"

Suddenly, a very disturbing roar erupted from the end of the hallway.

Brooklyn's eyes went wide, "Oh shit."

"What?" Larry asked.

"Heh," Brooklyn took a step back. "Did you know that…your T-Rex back at the Natural History Museum had a friend?"

Everyone's gazes turned toward the end of the hallway as a giant skeleton of a Triceratops appeared.

And it was angry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for such a late update!**

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Wait," Larry whispered as he glanced at the pig head hanging on the wall. Below it was a tusk. "You mind if I borrow this?" the pig was quick to agree. Brooklyn watched from afar as Larry attempted to distract the dinosaur like it was a puppy.<p>

"What the hell is he doing?" Brooklyn whispered to Teddy.

"It's a trick he learned back at the Museum of Natural History." Teddy informed her. "Dinosaur skeletons act surprisingly like dogs."

Suddenly the triceratops roared with rage as it broke the tusk. Larry quickly turned tail and ran back to the group and the beast charged.

Brooklyn led the group down a corridor, the dinosaur slamming side ways into the wall, destroying an exhibit. Brooklyn couldn't help but think she was so fired.

"Crap."

The group skidded to a halt in the large rotunda filled with the King Arthur exhibit. Brooklyn had been so frightened she had accidentally led the group to a dead end.

"Quick! Hide!" Larry snapped at everyone as the triceratops plowed the doors down. Brooklyn dove back by the doors as everyone hid behind pillars.

"Ok, I don't want to ruin the moment and all but I can't really fight back my Flintstones urge." Brooklyn called to Larry as he attempted to fight off the dinosaur.

Larry opened his mouth to reply back, but he was too focused on the dinosaur. Brooklyn, now ignoring every alarm of danger in her head, leapt onto the back of the dinosaur.

"BROOKLYN!" Larry shouted at her. The triceratops began to buck like one of those bar mechanical bulls.

"Yabadaba- OW! SHIT FUCK!" Brooklyn cried as she stumbled off the long skeleton and landing on her stomach on the floor. "Shit, the fucking Flintstones _lied _to me!"

"Brooklyn." Larry called to her as she laid there. "It's a cartoon and the dinosaur had skin."

"Thanks for pointing that out now…" Brooklyn groaned, annoyed. A huff of breath was puffed down on Brooklyn's face as she flipped over to her back. She blinked up at the giant triceratops. "Uh…" her heart began to pound in her chest. "…nice, Triceratops...?"

The beast roared loudly in her face. Brooklyn, in a stir of panic, brought her knees up to her chest and pushed herself away by pressing her feet to the dinosaur's nose. She slid across the floor back by the set up of the knight.

She quickly clambered up to her feet as the dinosaur charged.

"Oh shit!" she squeaked and closed her eyes as she awaited the impact.

It didn't happen.

She opened her eyes to see the tusks of the dinosaur just barely missing her, but going around her.

"Larry?" Brooklyn called to him as the dinosaur continuously rammed its horns into the pillar she was standing in front of. "I don't really know what to do now."

"Need a hand?"

Brooklyn glanced behind her as the knight she was standing in front of spoke to her.

"Uh, sure." She said.

"Move." He said.

Brooklyn obliged. She jumped onto it's tusked nose and propelled herself toward Larry, hiding with Nick behind a pillar.

"That was awesome!" Nick squealed excitedly to Brooklyn, referring to her 'ninja'-like abilities.

"Thanks, Nicole." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and watched the knight go at it with the dinosaur.

The knight found his way back to Larry and Brooklyn during the fight and handed Larry his sword.

"Hold this." The knight instructed and dropped the sword in his hand.

Larry nearly fell over with the weight.

"Oh dear God, give it here." Brooklyn rolled her eyes and took the sword from Larry's grasp, waving it with ease, and putting it back along the wall.

The group watched as the knight sent a effortless blow to the dinosaur's nose. It whimpered, and ran out the doors with its tail between its legs.

"Pfft." Brooklyn crossed her arms over her chest, trying to act like she wasn't impressed. "I could've done that."

"No you couldn't." Nick retorted with a grin.

"Can it, freckles." Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at the kid. He was just as bad as Larry. Which is why she decided she liked the kid already.

Larry and Brooklyn approached the knight as he turned to the group and removed his helmet. A long flow of hair fell from the helmet.

"He_llo_." Brooklyn grinned flirtatiously. Larry knew she was only messing around, but the fact this girl was attempting to flirt really surprised him and he didn't like it. His father instincts were telling him to stand in front of her…but then he remembered she wasn't really his daughter.

"Hello." The knight replied with a charming smile. "I am Sir Lancelot. Knight of the Round Table."

"Right." Larry sidestepped closer to Brooklyn. "Hi. I'm Larry…Guardian of…Brooklyn."

He meant the city and secretly meant Brooklyn as well.

"I am Theodore Roosevelt 26th President of the United States." Teddy attempted to cut in between the paternally irritated Larry and the amused Brooklyn.

"I have no idea what the means." Lancelot replied enthusiastically with a smile, then turned back to Brooklyn.

"And you are, milady?" Lancelot said.

"Brooklyn," she gestured to Larry. "No relation."

"Kay, great," Larry grabbed Brooklyn by her arm and pulled her aside. "Thanks for the help, but we need to get going."

"Oh, on a journey? I am on a journey as well, to find the Holy Grail." Lancelot said as if it were to impress them.

"Good luck with that." Larry said as he led the group away.

Lancelot kept pace with Larry.

"As a knight I cannot just let you strangers go alone on your journey." Lancelot insisted. "I shall come with you!"

Brooklyn wanted to laugh at Larry's discomfort and irritation. Larry grumbled to himself.

"Fine." Larry said impatiently. "Brooklyn, just take us to Ahkmenrah's parents."

"Will do!" Brooklyn grinned and scurried ahead. As she turned the corner back down the hallway they came she froze. "Oh God…"

"What?" Nick caught up to her. "What's wrong?"

Brooklyn brought her arm up and pointed toward the floor in the distance.

It was an air vent and sticking out of the air vent was a small red cape.

It was Octavius' cape.

The group bolted toward the vent, Larry knelt down and picked the cape from the vent, and silence was filled with the air coming from the vent.

"With their size they'll bake like tiny little scarabs in the Egyptian desert…" Ahkmenrah piped up.

Everyone turned to look at the pharaoh.

Ahkmenrah glanced around innocently. "Too dark?"

Brooklyn smacked him upside his head then walked over to the vent system and shut them all off.

"They should survive," Brooklyn said. "But I don't know how we'll find them. It's like an air vent labyrinth in this building."

Larry looked up at Dexter, an idea sparkling in his eyes.

"Nick, give me your phone." Larry said as he walked down to an exhibit and grabbed a piece of rope.

"What? Why my phone?" Nick followed him down to the exhibit.

"Uh…" Larry then muttered something and Nick exploded.

Brooklyn watched the father and son with vague interest as she sat down Indian style next to the vent.

"So, you're the girl that Larry won't stop talking about?"

Brooklyn looked up at Teddy with wide curious eyes. "Huh?"

Teddy smiled kindly. He kind of reminded Brooklyn of a grandfather she'd always wanted.

"He speaks of you fondly." Sacagawea added. "Like a proud father or uncle."

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow, not believing the duo. Larry talking about her? Proudly? They've only, technically, known each other for a night…a very eventful night, but still it wasn't even a whole day.

Then a wave of joy and guilt washed over Brooklyn. She had always kept her tabs on Larry because of the promise she made Amelia, but she never was really interested in Larry's life. She thought she was just doing a job.

That's what she was doing when she first met Larry, a job.

Maybe that was why she could never think of Larry as the uncle or father she wanted to see in him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Little quick chapter I just came up with.**

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Come here, Dexter." Larry cooed to the little monkey. Dexter lept off of Sacagawea's shoulder to the floor as Larry began to tie Nick's phone to Dexter's back. "Once you find Jed and Octavius we'll find you at the closest air vent and get you guys out, ok?"<p>

Dexter squeaked in agreement and jumped down into the air vent and off he went.

"We should split up into teams." Brooklyn stated as she placed the gate back over the air vent. "We need to get the tablet to guy-who's-name-sounds-like-a-choking-noise's parents before the night is up and we need to find the Fisher Price Toys."

Ahkmenrah sent a glare Brooklyn's way as Larry slowly nodded in agreement with her.

"Here," Brooklyn held her hand out to Larry. "I'll take the tablet to his folks, I know where they are. Once you find Jed and Octavius you can meet me back with _Ahk_ and his parents." She stated Ahkmenrah's name like a hacking throat noise and a teasing grin on her face.

In an instant, Brooklyn's heart sunk into her stomach. She watched Larry's hands grip tightly to the tablet, his eyes shifted at her with slight suspicion, and remembrance.

Brooklyn's face fell and her hand slowly drifted back to her side. She could sense the un-comfortableness of the others in the group as they stood around Larry…Some of them with wide eyes and awkward gazes.

"You…don't trust me?" Brooklyn's voice sounded more hurt than she'd thought it would.

"No, Brooklyn, it's-" Larry shook his head, now regretting his reaction and took a step toward the girl. "No, it's not that, I-"

Brooklyn took a step away from Larry; she narrowed her eyes and gazed at him, confused.

"I guess you never did forgive me," Brooklyn shook her own head as she thought out loud. "For betraying you and Amelia…" she didn't understand why she was reacting like this. She just felt…hurt. "And I don't even know you people." She began to ramble and waved her hands frantically. "Of course you don't trust me."

"Brooklyn-" Larry attempted to cut in but Brooklyn shook her head again.

"No," Brooklyn said. "I'm just going to cause problems." She insisted, now avoiding eye contact with Larry. "I'm, I," she sighed deeply as she continued to step backwards. "…I'll just go."

The ex-thief ran off to God knows where.

And what broke Brooklyn even more.

Larry didn't go after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brooklyn's head was filled with conflicting thoughts. She was pissed, obviously, but she didn't want to be. She didn't even <em>know<em> Larry. Why the hell should she care? Actually why was she helping him at all?

Guilt flooded her mind. Because helping Larry is the right thing to do.

_He's like the father you've wanted_. Brooklyn thought to herself. _But you don't __**need**__ a father. You don't __**need**__ anyone! This is what happens when you get attached to things on the job. You get emotionally involved._ She silently scolded herself._ I never should have tried to start a life. _ Brooklyn paused her thoughts to figure out where she ran off too. It was one of the ancient Egyptian exhibits filled with empty sarcophaguses. _I never should have retired._

In defeat, Brooklyn sat herself on the floor and stared up at the skylight as the moon shined in.

She contemplated going back to help the others. Jed and Octavius could be dead. Who knows if Larry will even find Ahkmenrah's parents? He might not and he'll lose his friends.

Brooklyn groaned and rubbed her forehead with her palms.

_They're not your friends, Brooklyn. They're not your problem._

She looked up and noticed an exhibit out of place. Brooklyn remembered it was her job to keep the exhibits in order, and it was just a few scrolls. She stood up and began organizing the small display, almost as a calming technique.

"Brooklyn?"

She stared ahead, into the reflection of one of the glass cases. She recognized the reflection of the Egyptian pharaoh, then calmly went back to sorting the scrolls carefully.

"What do you want?" Brooklyn asked plainly. "Don't you have friends to save? Or a tablet to restore?"

"I came to see if you were alright." Ahkmenrah walked toward her as he gazed around the room.

"I'm just doing my job." Brooklyn's voice was hoarse. The last time she used that, as an excuse was when she betrayed Larry and Amelia. "The scrolls were out of order."

Ahkmenrah leaned over her shoulder to get a look at the scrolls.

"Do you know what's written on them?" he asked.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes. He was trying to be cocky.

"I don't know exactly, but my rough translation summarizes it to be the Prince of Egypt." Brooklyn informed him curtly.

"You speak Egyptian?" Ahkmenrah asked, surprised.

"No," Brooklyn said. "I can _read_ a little bit of Arabic, which I can roughly translate from ancient Egyptian."

"You can read the language but you cannot speak it?" Ahkmenrah asked curiously.

"Correct." Brooklyn said as she continued her work. "That's a weird thing about me."

"Interesting." Ahkmenrah commented.

"So why the hell are you here, Ah-choo?" Brooklyn asked as she moved on to another one of the displays.

"To restore my tablet, why else would I be here, Set." Ahkmenrah made an attempt at her nickname game.

Brooklyn looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Set?"

"Yes, Set is-"

"Set is the god of trickery." Brooklyn waved the piece of the display carelessly. "Fitting for me actually," she added as an after thought. "He represents chaos, treachery, and death. Hmm." She narrowed her eyes down at the display she was working on, deep in thought. "Very fitting, indeed."

"That's not what I meant by it." Ahkmenrah insisted. "It's just a name my brother and I would call each other jokingly as children."

"You and Common ramen?" Brooklyn scoffed. "You can't put Common ramen and jokingly in the same sentence. He tried taking over the world."

Ahkmenrah sighed, dramatically. "Brooklyn, just listen to me."

"Ha!" Brooklyn shook her head. "I don't need to do anything you tell me. You're not in charge of me and we're not friends." Her hands gripped the railing surrounding the display. She tried hard not to throw the bar at the pharaoh.

"Of course we're friends!" Ahkmenrah suddenly burst. "Brooklyn, we may not have known each other for a long time, but I would gladly call you my friend. We're all your friends."

Brooklyn snorted quietly. "Well, I'm not _your_ friend."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the pharaoh asked.

Brooklyn whirled around, her eyes tearing up. "You might think you're my friends, but let me tell you, I am most definitely _not_. I'm nothing like you guys. I'm a thief and I always will be, whether I actually steal things or not. I can't make emotional connections with people because I risk losing them or I lose a part of myself. You know that guy I told Larry I met? I lied. Larry just seemed so well off I thought I needed to say something to make him think I moved on." Tears slowly fell down Brooklyn's face. "Except I _haven't_. I've been working here at the museum in the daytime but at night I work a ring of thieves that go around stealing and pawning valuables through out England. Only tonight I let the gang make a drug delivery to Germany and I stayed out of it because I don't deal drugs, I steal paintings and artifacts." Brooklyn bit hard, down on her lower lip, praying that she'd stop talking. She had admitted too much. She was breaking down. "I _can't_ move on. Being a thief is all I know."

Ahkmenrah's face went blank for a while. Brooklyn sniffed and avoided his gaze as she wiped away her stray tears.

"Go away, please." Brooklyn shook her head. "I don't want you guys involved with me."

Before Brooklyn could notice, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her tightly. She stiffened at the embrace as her head rested on his shoulder. Since the events with Capone she felt rather uncomfortable being this close to an attractive guy. What made this situation even worse was that she liked being in his embrace. But she was fighting all of her emotions off at the moment.

"Whether you like it or not, Brooklyn." Ahkmenrah leant down and whispered. "We are friends and I will fight whoever argues this. Even if it is you."

Brooklyn closed her eyes tightly and ground her teeth together. She fought every urge to return the embrace as Ahkmenrah let her go. She watched as he walked toward the exit of the room.

Ahkmenrah paused at the door and turned back to Brooklyn.

"If it means anything," he said. "I trust you with my life."

Once Ahkmenrah left the room Brooklyn turned back toward the display of sarcophaguses and punched the glass of the case, shattering it before her, and cutting her hand. She watched as the blood dripped on the floor and over the glass and wondering what her life would be like if she never accepted the job to steal the tablet in the first place, when suddenly the sarcophagus before her burst open and an Egyptian woman emerged.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo ;)<strong>

**So, no Ahk/OC, or yes Ahk/OC?**

**Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh dear."<p>

Brooklyn stared with wide eyes at the Egyptian woman wrapped in leopard print. The woman eyed the wounds on Brooklyn's hand with great concern and knelt down to get a better look.

"You sure did a number on my glass case, deary." The woman spoke with an English accent, surprisingly, and spoke English very well. "Let me see what I can do here. Hmm." She took Brooklyn's hand in hers and searched the cuts for glass. "No glass. Here, I will wrap up your wound."

As the woman began wrapping up Brooklyn's wound, Brooklyn just stared at her with narrowed eyes, she was trying to figure out who this Egyptian was.

"I am Seshat, deary." The woman giggled, almost reading Brooklyn's mind. "Goddess of wisdom, knowledge, writing, architecture, astronomy, astrology, and the moon."

Brooklyn blinked. "Uh, I'm Brooklyn."

As Seshat focused on Brooklyn's wound, Brooklyn quickly looked over her shoulder to read the sign next to the sarcophagus. It read: _'__Seshat is the feminine consort/counterpart/wife/child of Thoth the Scribe, he who wrote the story/program of humanity's journey through time. She is a Magician, as is Isis, Thoth, Hermes, etc. Seshat bore the title 'Egyptian Fairy Godmother'. Her magic wand, with its seven pointed star, was the symbol which represented the source of all creative ideas, consciousness. Her powers of cause and effect for any affectation were legendary before the founding of Egypt.'_

"So, you have a big decision to make."

Brooklyn looked back at Seshat as the woman pulled back from the wound and sat down next to her. Seshat's golden eyes sparkled with mischievousness and…knowing…as if she knew Brooklyn and what was going on.

"What?" Brooklyn raised an eyebrow.

Seshat leaned forward excitedly. "I know everything was and will happen, deary." Brooklyn was hypnotized by the woman's golden eyes. "You have a decision to make. What is it?"

"To save people?" Brooklyn shook her head, confused.

"To save _who_?" Seshat pressed on.

"Uh…" Brooklyn glanced away and thought back to Larry and his friends. "To…to save my friends."

"You wish to save your friends, yes?" the beautiful goddess demanded quickly. Brooklyn, still trying not to freak out, nodded. "Would you do anything in the world?" She nodded again.

"Then lean forward." Seshat instructed. Brooklyn did so. The goddess placed a palm of her hand just below the middle of Brooklyn's collarbone and one on her forehead.

Seshat muttered a phrase in Egyptian and the crescent pendant around her neck began to glow and slowly levitated to Brooklyn's mouth.

"Whoa, wait-" Brooklyn's eyes went wide in realization that this goddess was using magic. "What are you-"

A sudden blinding white light fogged Brooklyn's vision. The smell of sand filled her nostrils and a cold nighttime breeze gusted in her face. Sending a breeze threw her as if awakening her for the first time. She was aware of things she wasn't before. Certain smells, sounds, feelings, and sight were all new to her and rather overwhelming.

Brooklyn rubbed her eyes fiercely.

"Agh. What the fuck did you do?" Brooklyn moaned, annoyed. "Flash a strobe light in my face?"

Brooklyn waited a beat for the goddess to respond.

Silence.

Once Brooklyn could finally see again she realized the goddess was gone. She stood back up on her feet and looked around taking in the room with a whole new light.

"Hello, Sasha?" Brooklyn called and looked over her shoulder to meet the bright golden eyes of another being.

That is, until she realized those golden eyes were hers.

"WHAT!?" Brooklyn burst and fell on her ass. "OH Hell- You did not- OH. MY. GOD! You used your creepy voodoo magic shit on me! Oh my God!"

She stared with a mix of fear and awe at her eyes in the reflection of the case.

"My eyes are gold." She murmured then turned her face back to the coffin of Seshat. "Did you just make me Egyptian!? Am I an Egyptian demigod or something now!? I'm _Irish and Italian_." Her gaze turned to her injured hand. It wasn't injured anymore. It had healed perfectly.

Brooklyn placed her forehead on the glass case and closed her eyes. This is a sacrifice she made. Whether she was really a demigod or not she made this choice for friends… for family.

She sucked in a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Ok, ok." She repeated. " "He said he trusts me with his life… so I need to go save his life." "

Brooklyn opened her eyes again, trying to adjust to seeing the gold color.

"I look like freaking vampire…" she muttered and scrambled to her feet. She felt a strong rush from her chest to her fingertips as she stood in the moonlight from the skylight. She looked up then down at her hands and noticed a particular glow to her skin. "Well, shit, I'm a freaking demigoddess."


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>She felt like she was running on air, in another dimension. These new senses made Brooklyn's vision more clear more calm, more energized, and she felt powerful. It all really just put her in a panic, mainly for the reason that she had no idea what she was capable of or what she planned to do when she found her friends. All she knew is that she needed to find them.<p>

Brooklyn entered the Ahkmenrah's parents' exhibit. Merenkahre and Shepseheret were standing together, talking intensely to each other as the newly dubbed demigoddess approached them, panting.

"Larry… and Ahkmenrah…where?" Brooklyn attempted to catch her breath.

Merenkahre and Shepseheret raised their eyebrows at the demigoddess.

"Seshat?" Shepseheret narrowed her eyes curiously. "This is your new form? Rather odd, don't you think?"

"No," Brooklyn breathed deeply then began to talk very fast, impatient. "Brooklyn, new-magician-vampire-demigoddess or some shit. Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Pharaoh, wish it were better circumstances, not really, but I'm in a really hurry to save your son and his friends at the moment so if you could point me in the right the direction with your decorative staff that'd be fantastic."

The pair stared at the girl with wide, surprised, eyes then silently pointed to the right simultaneously.

"Thank you." Brooklyn bowed curtly then shot off like a bullet. The two royals were left dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>As Brooklyn rounded the corner she came to an abrupt stop to find Larry watching Lancelot run off with the tablet.<p>

And Larry's friends were freaking the fuck out.

"I have a break down for five minutes and the whole world starts to melt down?" Brooklyn stated as she walked up to Larry. "I really am a demigoddess."

Larry whirled around, a joyful glimpse in his eyes when he saw the girl, then one of utter confusion. "Your eyes are gold."

"Yes." Brooklyn said plainly as she conjured up a lie. "My eyes look that color…in the moonlight."

Suddenly, Ahkmenrah went limp in front of Brooklyn. Brooklyn was surprised by the sudden weight on her and leaned backwards as she grasped the body. "Oof! Oh, okay, surprise trust fall."

"We need to go after Lancelot." Larry explained. "He thinks the tablet is the Holy Grail."

"Ah ha!" Brooklyn burst. "I knew he was crazy! Nobody that hot could be sane."

Nick and Larry just stared at Brooklyn as she grinned mischievously.

"Why you gotta make situations like this awkward, She-Hulk?"

"Ah!" Brooklyn's golden eyes sparkled excitedly. "Polly Pocket and Playmobil! You're alive…and you smell like pee!...I don't really want to know why that is, but it's good to see you."

"Hey, Bella Swan, if you're done with introductions, we gotta go get a tablet, if that's okay with you." Nick piped up sarcastically.

"Ooo." Brooklyn narrowed her eyes and a challenging grin on her face. "I like you mini-Night Guard…Well what are you waiting for? Go after the knight in plastic armor!" Brooklyn finally broke the silence. "I'll take care of Pharaoh of the Undead."

"Pretty sure that's Anubis, but-I get what you mean, alright," Larry waved her off. He gathered the remaining of the group and they parted ways.

That is, until Tilly appeared at the entrance with a hammer to Laa's head.

Brooklyn carefully placed Ahkmenrah's limp body on the ground and scurried over to Tilly.

"Tilly, heyy." Brooklyn held her hands up innocently. "Put the hammer away, will ya?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Tilly pointed the hammer in Larry's direction. "Do these crazies have you captive, Brook? You people let my friend go!"

Brooklyn moved closer to Tilly, her hands still close to her face.

"Hey, Tilly?" Brooklyn whispered as she got to Tilly's side.

"Don't worry, girl." Tilly winked enthusiastically. "I got your back."

In one swift movement Brooklyn unarmed Tilly and placed one hand on her shoulder and one on her forehead.

Brooklyn's golden eyes began to glow as she spoke one word. "_Sleep_."

Tilly instantly passed out on the floor. As Brooklyn turned around she met the eyes of very shocked people.

"What the hell was that?" Larry burst.

"Uh," Brooklyn fidgeted. "Super ninja pinch hold thing."

"I believe her." Nick smiled goofily at his father. Larry rolled his eyes, not in the mood to press further, and pulled the group down the street to go after Lancelot.

Brooklyn ran back into the building after instruction Laa to put Tilly back in the security box. She ran back to Ahkmenrah's side and pulled his head to her lap, her fingers resting on his temples.

She watched as her fingertips glowed. She honestly had no idea what she was doing, she was just thinking of a way to restore Ahkmenrah's energy. To make sure he stayed alive.

The pharaoh moaned in pain as his eyes fluttered open. Brooklyn smiled down at Ahkmenrah.

"Morning, you sassy minx." She teased jokingly. "Have a nice nap?"

Ahkmenrah stared hypnotically into Brooklyn's eyes. She tried not to notice him staring, but he just had a look on his face like he'd seen a miracle for the first time.

"You know it's not polite to stare, doe eyes." Brooklyn laughed and helped Ahkmenrah in sitting up. "Even though I am gorgeous." She joked.

"That doesn't even begin to describe you…" Ahkmenrah murmured.

Brooklyn, too distracted by all of her new senses, barely heard what the pharaoh had muttered. "What?"

"What did you do?" Ahkmenrah demanded as he stared into her eyes. "Your eyes were hazel."

"My eyes change color in the moonlight." Brooklyn shrugged. "Come on, we need to go get your tablet from a crazy man in metal underpants."

She stood up and held her hand out to the pharaoh.

Ahkmenrah pressed his lips in a straight line. He wanted to believe it what he was looking at wasn't true, but he needed his tablet. Except…now he was thinking he needed her more than the tablet.

Ahkmenrah took his hand in Brooklyn's and she pulled his to his feet. He didn't release her hand for a moment; he just stared at her, his heart racing.

"Gorgeous." He murmured.

A corner of Brooklyn's mouth turned up in a teasing grin. "What?"

"Gorgeous doesn't even begin to describe you." Ahkmenrah said as he released her hand. Brooklyn's teasing grin soon disappeared after realizing how serious he was being. He leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth. He pulled away and began walking out of the museum.

"Uh," Brooklyn blinked as she stood there. "Um…huh."

Ahkmenrah turned around as he walked, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Did I leave you speechless, love?" the pharaoh teased.

Brooklyn, quick to regain her composure, returned the grin and raced after him.

"Last one to get to Sir Crazy-Ass loses!" she challenged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brooklyn and Ahkmenrah caught up with Larry and the gang as they were fending off a pride of metal lions. Larry raised the flashlight and waved it in front of the cats.<p>

Once the lions were thoroughly distracted the group headed off toward the fountain.

"Where did he go?" Larry groaned in annoyance.

"There are over 8 million people out there, he could literally be anywhere." Nick interjected.

Brooklyn, with a sly grin on her face, placed an arm affectionately on his shoulder and tilted his head in the direction in one of the local buses. It advertised the musical Camelot on the side.

"I just have this gut feeling he went there." She said. Nick glanced at her, flashing her a narrowed eyed, teasing grin.

"Don't be a smartass." He snapped.

"Then don't be stupid." Brooklyn poked his nose and grinned. Nick and Brooklyn shared challenging expressions.

Brooklyn liked Nick. She wasn't going to avoid that. She liked their banter and cheeky glances…But honestly, she did feel something for Ahkmenrah…but…he wasn't real. One of Brooklyn's first and for most rules was to never get attached to someone that you know won't stay around long. She most certainly can't get romantically attached to a mummy. She couldn't. There would be too much heartache and angst.

God knows she has enough of that in her life already.

She just hoped Ahkmenrah knew that too. He did kiss her after all.

"Alright." Larry broke Brooklyn from her thoughts. "Lets go."

The gang jogged off toward the bus and as they took their seats in the back of the bus Brooklyn couldn't help but notice the faint sound of Dancing Queen playing.

She was squashed between Larry and Ahkmenrah as the song played and she began to hum and shimmy her shoulders slightly. Nick, on the other side of Larry and in between Attila joined her and began bobbing his head.

Both Ahkmenrah and Larry turned their heads to look at Brooklyn and Nick. She glanced between the two and held her hands out on her lap as Nick just awkwardly looked off into the distance.

"What?" she said.

Sacagawea nodded, in a gesture toward the two children staring at the group in awe.

"We are as God made us." Jed raised his voice to the kids.

Brooklyn was quick to cut in. "There's a…Historical Faire…somewhere."

"Why don't ya take a picture it'll last longer!" Jed completely ignored Brooklyn's interjection.

One of the kids pulled out her phone and quickly snapped a picture.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes. Then she suddenly became aware of how warm Ahkmenrah's arm was against hers. She glanced away, staring down at the bus floor.

She really hated herself at the moment.

She really wanted to be with Ahkmenrah.

But she knew it could never be.

Why did he have to kiss her?

The bus came to a stop and the gang piled off the bus and into the theater, just in time to see the crowds running away screaming.

Brooklyn took notice of the elderly being pushed and shoved in the crowd. This made Brooklyn anxious.

"Go get L-ants-in-his-pants." Brooklyn said to Larry. "I'm needed out here."

Larry paused and looked back at her. "Are you sure?"

"I'll catch up." Brook waved him off as she ran off into the crowd. She climbed her way up one of the nearby statues to get a better look of the scene. She was nearly a story off the ground. People were scattered everywhere in a panic.

As if her body had taken on a mind of its own she raised her arms, having them outstretched before her, but before she could do anything, she lost her footing on the slim statue and fell.

Brooklyn let out a fearful wail, then felt a searing sensation of her head colliding with the ground. She felt like she were going to pass out, but she found herself being nearly trampled by the terrified civilians.

Brooklyn pulled herself to her knees and let out an irritated snarl.

"_ENOUGH!" _she shouted as her eyes sparkled. In an instant the crowd relaxed…they acted like they didn't even remember why they were panicking. Brooklyn hissed in pain as a sudden burning feeling erupted inside of her, it felt like her insides were melting, and it was painful.

"Hm. Well, this is awkward."

Brooklyn looked up to see a tall man, who could be Sherlock Holmes Egyptian doppelganger, standing before her. His dark eyes bore into her as he held the collar of his thick black trench coat over his mouth, his dark eyes looked almost black, a black that would match his hair.

"What?" Brooklyn uttered. She held her gut, holding back molten lava vomit.

"Mm." the man knelt down and stared deep into Brooklyn's eyes. She instantly felt awkward and tired to lean away but the man was quick to pull her chin in his grasp, moving her head every which way, trying to analyze every inch of her skull that should have been smashed open.

But it wasn't.

"You should be dead…" the man stated bluntly. "…Or at least part of your skull severely fractured. But it's not." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why is that?"

"What's it to you?" Brooklyn snapped, and then quickly placed at hand over her mouth to stop the sudden hiccup of molten vomit.

"It matters to me-" The man dropped her chin and stood up, adjusting his trench coat. "-Because I'm Anubis, and when someone I believe should be dead isn't dead, that's my problem."

Brooklyn paused and looked up at the man who claimed to be the God of Death.

"Hate to break it to you, Annie." She struggled to her feet. Her knees quivered at her uneasiness. "But you might want to have that talk with your goddess pal, Seshat."

Anubis turned to Brooklyn again, eyes narrowed. "That's also another problem." He took sudden interest in his wristwatch. "Seshat has…left us." He glanced at Brooklyn. "I believe you know why."

Anubis whirled around, suddenly being enveloped in a cloud of black dust, left Brooklyn with a new relieved feeling in her stomach. She wanted to question what just happened, but since meeting Larry she stopped such things having come to the conclusion it would be pointless.

Brooklyn, deciding to look into this Anubis later, ran into the theater in search of her friends.

"Hey!" She snapped to the two actors on stage. "Fancy pants and Princess Fancy Pants. A couple people dressed up as historical characters- where are they?"

The man, who looked vaguely looked like Hugh Jackman, raised an eyebrow at her.

"That way." He said, clearly rather grumpy about something, but Brooklyn didn't really quite care at the moment. He pointed to the right side of the stage and Brooklyn darted up the stairs.

She could hear Larry shouting at Lancelot…and it suddenly got quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Final chapter!**

**I don't really like how I went about this story. Once the script comes out for the movie I'll probably rewrite the story so it'll go along with that, but at the moment I think I might go back and revise because I feel like I rushed things. The the whole Ahk/OC thing was really sudden so I want to work more on that. **

**Anyways-**

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Her heart began to race and she kicked the door in and stood there, staring in horror at the scene.<p>

Larry was standing over a fallen Dexter, Nick crouched next to Attila, and Sacagawea leaned over Teddy. All of the museum exhibits were frozen again. Brooklyn's gaze fell to Ahkmenrah, he was clinging to a railing as his skin began to gradually fall away.

Brooklyn knelt to Ahkmenrah, her hand placed on his bicep as she took in his figure. He was dying. She could feel it. She could see it.

She. Was. Pissed.

As Ahkmenrah's hand began to corrode away in hers she slowly left like her heart was breaking. She had grown to love these statues, almost believing they were real people…they were her friends…her family.

And who ever messes with her family…

Gets their asses kicked.

Brooklyn's distressed gaze turned sideways to look up at Lancelot. His selfish blue eyes bore into Larry, but when he noticed her stare, a flicker of fear passed through his gaze.

Her eyes darkened and a feral scowl formed on her face. Like she transformed into some sort of she-demon…or in Jed's words…She-Hulk.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Brooklyn roared and charged at the knight. Larry was quick to hold Brooklyn back; Nick attempted to calm her down.

"Brooklyn." Larry soothed. "Brooklyn, you're not helping!"

Brooklyn huffed harshly. Her flaming golden eyes never left Lancelot, but she reluctantly backed off. She was fuming, so livid that she felt dizzy. She wanted to do something, something bad, but her powers and moral beliefs were constricting…even in these situations.

Nick held an arm tightly around Brooklyn as Larry confronted the knight of the Round Table. Only now did Brooklyn notice his disfigured nose, it made her take him less seriously.

"I see now." Lancelot said as he held the tablet. "How you care for your friends…" he spared one last glance at the tablet, and then handed it over to Larry.

Larry quickly turned the centerpiece of the tablet and raised it to the sky.

But nothing happened.

"No." Larry murmured. "No no no no no!"

Nick's arm went slightly limp on Brooklyn's side. Brooklyn turned back to Ahkmenrah, his eyes clouded but filled with sadness. Then he sent her a small nod of encouragement.

Brooklyn's gaze turned up to the sky. Clouds were blocking the moon.

_The moon_.

"Larry." Brooklyn burst. Seshat had mentioned she were a goddess of the moon. Seshat had given Brooklyn's her abilities. She could do something. "Give me the tablet."

"What?" Larry glanced back at her. "What are you talking about-"

"_Give me the damn tablet, Larry Daley_." Brooklyn hissed as she trudged toward the Night Guard. "Or, I swear to God, I will break your hands if I need to."

Larry was quick to oblige. Brooklyn took the tablet and turned her golden eyes up to the sky. She was searching for something, or figuring out how she could get the clouds to move.

_Ahh_. Brooklyn thought, frustrated. _Seshat, help me out!_

Almost instantly the clouds began to move as Brooklyn's golden eyes glittered.

"YES!" Brooklyn raised the tablet to the moon and the thing began to glow.

You can probably guess what happened after that…

The gang returned to the British Museum in one piece. Larry returned Ahkmenrah to his parents, a pleasant smile on his face…that is, until Teddy turned to him.

"Larry…" Teddy began hesitantly. "We've been discussing the arrangements for us before we go back to the museum…and we agreed that the pharaoh should stay here with his parents and the tablet."

Larry slowly nodded. "Ok, but then you guys will have to stay here with the tablet."

"No, Larry, our place is back at the museum." Teddy said.

Brooklyn glanced between Larry and Teddy, she could see the heart breaking expression on Larry's face. She felt bad for him. His friends were choosing to move on and they were forcing Larry to move on. Brooklyn turned away from the scene, she felt uncomfortable watching Larry go through this.

"He does need to move on."

Brooklyn stood off to the side; she glanced over her shoulder to find Nick there. He was watching his father as well.

"Maybe he doesn't." Brooklyn replied.

Nick smirked. "You just don't like agreeing with me, don't you?"

"It's at the top of my hate list."

"You know," Nick leaned in. "If I were a little older-"

"-and taller." Brooklyn was quick to add. "and not a little brat that I wanted to give a wedgie to-"

"So you want to see me in my underwear?"

Brooklyn's nose wrinkled in mock disgust. "Ew. In your dreams, Nicole. Go away before I barf."

"Damn." Nick placed a hand over his chest, pretending to be hurt. "You got me there, Goldi-eyes."

Nick walked away laughing. Brooklyn grinning to herself before she decided to go talk to Larry about his travel plans.

"I don't suppose you'll be coming with us?" Larry asked her. Brooklyn offered a sympathetic smile to the sad man.

"You've got the Museum of Natural History, I have the British Museum." Brooklyn said. "In a few years we could have all the museums covered, captain."

Larry smirked and stared at Brooklyn for a long moment. She felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, when suddenly he embraced her in a hug. Brooklyn stiffened in surprise.

"I never meant to hurt you." Larry said. "I-"

"I know." Brooklyn cut him off as she returned the hug. "High stress situations tend to make people act out of the ordinary. I shouldn't have run off the way I did."

"You had every reason to do so." Larry insisted. "I'm sorry."

Brooklyn grinned. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Done." Larry pulled away from the hug and smiled. "If you plan on staying in London I'm going to need you to contact me at least once a day, whether it's by phone call, text, email, whatever. You need to contact me or I'll be on the next flight back and I will personally interrogate your little guy friend you mentioned earlier."

Brooklyn, not having the heart to tell him the boyfriend was a fake, just grimaced in mock disgust.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, when did you become my dad?" she joked.

Larry's mouth pursed in a straight line, before he smiled softly and cupped the back of her head with his hand.

"The minute I thought I lost you." Larry admitted. Brooklyn's teasing grin quickly broke into a big smile.

"Which minute would that be? I tried to ditch you plenty of times." She teased. Larry turned his affectionate head pat into a light smack upside the head, making her giggle.

"But, wait, does this I can keep my last name?" Brooklyn wagged a finger at Larry.

"I'd actually suggest you change it to be Daley." Larry shrugged.

"NOT UNTIL I PROPOSE!" Nick called from the other side of the room; he stood with Teddy and the gang.

"What did I tell you, Nicole?" Brooklyn shook her fist at him. "Age a few years and grow a few feet, then we'll talk."

Larry face palmed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as if to push off an on coming headache.

Brooklyn smirked at Larry. "I think I'll hold onto Daley-Earhart a little longer."

Larry gave Brooklyn one last hug before he and the gang-parted ways. Brooklyn sighed and turned to the pharaoh and his parents. Shep and Meren left to speak with their guards, Brooklyn took it upon herself to talk to Ahkmenrah.

"So, I heard you're staying, Ahkmen-_ahk_-'cause-he-ate-too-much." Brooklyn said to the pharaoh. "Bad news is I'm staying too!"

The pharaoh grinned cheekily. "I don't see how that is bad news at all."

Brooklyn's smile only faltered for a second. Before she could retaliate with a response Ahkmenrah quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway, pausing at the first large window far enough away from his parents.

"Brooklyn, you have no idea what kind of sacrifice you just made." Ahkmenrah whispered harshly, his voice filled with concern.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Brooklyn replied calmly as she gazed out to the city. "Something along the lines of immortality and magic powers, right?

Ahkmenrah fell silent. His gaze was intense and filled with guilt.

"I know what I got myself into, Abracadabra." Brooklyn said with a small smirk. She glanced in his direction. "And I think it's worth the piece of my life."

Ahkmenrah stared down at his feet, every urge he was feeling was against everything he believed. He could never be with Brooklyn like he wanted. How he _desperately_ wanted to be with her. They both knew that.

This was her way of showing her love.

He only wished there was someway he could return the affection. But he was only a mummy sitting in a sarcophagus and she was the immortal girl he could never have.

The pharaoh reached a hand out and grazed his fingers across her jawline. Brooklyn, remaining calm, allowed him to turn her face to him as he leaned down at kissed her. She gave him her mortality. So he gave her his heart. She could never give him her heart; he would never accept it either. He wouldn't allow her to waste her love on a dead man. The only thing she could do for him was living her life or as many lives as she could for as long as she was alive. He wanted her to live.

He knew she would go through much pain in her immortal life. Of loving and losing. She would watch the ones she cared for grow up and die before her eyes, as she would never age. She'd go through the ultimate war.

"Hopefully one day I can return the favor." Ahkmenrah said as he rested his forehead on hers. Before he could make this situation anymore painful than it had to be he parted ways and returned back into the museum.

Brooklyn remained absolutely still, her gaze staring determinedly on the horizon as the sun slowly began to rise.

"Hopefully you'll never have to." Brooklyn murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

***Gasp* A book 3?! I thought you'd never ask! ;D**

**Epilogue.**

**Please Read&Review, Fav&Follow, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Six years later at University of Cambridge…<p>

College students gathered into the lecture hall, filling in the wooden seats eagerly ready to learn about advance Art History. Brand New Year, fresh new students…time to begin to crush spirits.

"Have you had this professor before?" One of the students asked another.

"No, but I heard she's a bit of a bitch." He replied. "A pretty tough class for Art History."

As the clock struck 8:05 the twenty-seven year old professor of the advance Art History class walked in, coffee and a stack of folders in hand. She dropped the folders on her large wooden desk and gulped a large sip of coffee before adjusting her glasses and scanning the room.

"Mmm." She grumbled to herself and sifted through her folders she dropped on her desk. "Advance Art History, huh?"

"If she doesn't know what class she's teaching, then we're all in trouble…" she heard one of the students whisper. There was an eruption of small giggles.

The professor looked up and locked gaze with the student. He immediately shrunk back in his seat after seeing the death glare her golden eyes shot him.

"Oh," she held her coffee as she walked around her desk to lean on the front of it. "I can already tell this'll be my favorite class. In case you little twats weren't informed this is Advance Art History not Arts and Crafts for Dummies." Her golden eyes flashed intimidatingly to each of the students. She witnessed each of them cringe and sweat nervously. "I will be a brutal, I will be a bitch. If you don't think you can handle it, I suggest you leave _now._" There were few weary faces, but no one dared move a muscle.

"Good." She sat on the front of her desk and took another swig of her coffee. "I am the worst professor you will ever have. Why is that? Because I'm not going to teach you anything. If something happens to stick. Good for you. I'm just going to tell you what I know. You can agree you can disagree. The only way you can fail this class is if you don't show up."

Her eyes zeroed in on the kid that commented before. "That means you too, Ringo Star." His mouth gapped in surprise at her sudden verbal attack, and reddened in the face.

She whirled around and strutted toward the very long chalkboard behind her desk and wrote her name in large print so the students could see it.

"I am Professor Daley-Earhart. Not Professor D.E., not 'Teach', I'm not your friend so you will call me by Prof. Daley-Earhart." She said and turned back to the class. "I will be your professor for advance Art History for the rest of this semester. I will haunt your dreams and will be the ghostly voice that will be keeping you up during your all nighters as you try to finish your 8-12 paged research papers which will be assigned every other week."

There were multiple groans from the lecture hall, which Professor Daley-Earhart grinned at.

"Ah." She said. "Music to my ears." Another sip of coffee. "Don't worry, I'll try making this as painless as possible…for me. You guys will be in a lot of pain. Class dismissed." She waved the students off. "I will be sending you all an email of your syllabus tonight. I suggest you all get emotionally prepared or immediately talk to your advisors about dropping my class. I don't want you wasting my time."

Most of the students nearly bolted from the room in fear, only five of the students remained whispering amongst themselves.

Professor Daley-Earhart glanced at the group, uninterested, and sat back down at her desk and sifted through her folders as she asked her Teacher Assistant to fetch her another strong coffee.

Finally, one of the five students approached the professor.

"Um, excuse me, Professor Daley-Earhart?" the boy said.

The professor spared him a curt glance as she scanned her pages. "Yes?"

"My friends and I were wondering something-"

"Out with it then." She snapped impatiently.

The boy flinched slightly. "Uh, we were wondering if we would be learning anything about Egyptian artifacts in this Art History class?"

Professor Daley-Earhart paused in her reading and looked up at the boy through her glasses. She eyed him up and down, almost sizing him up.

"We do a little bit. Why? Was there something specific you all wanted to know about?" she asked.

The boy handed the professor a piece of printer paper with a black and white image on it. The professor knew that image all too well.

"The Tablet of Ahkmenrah?" she raised an eyebrow. "We don't specifically talk about artifacts, mainly hieroglyphics." She would have instructed the group to visit it at the British Museum, but currently the tablet was with Ahkmenrah back in the states at the Museum of Natural History. "Why the interest?"

"We heard there was some sort of…rumor, I guess." The boy shrugged. "That the tablet made the dead come to life, like, Ahkmenrah would never be separated from his parents in the afterlife. Well, we think that there could be some sort of truth to it-"

"You just want more personal information on the tablet." The professor narrowed her eyes with amusement.

"Yes." The boy nodded sheepishly. "I know it sounds sort of silly-"

"Not at all." The professor pulled out a file from her bag and scribbled something on it. "There's going to be a guest lecturer tomorrow night in the History department, Larry Daley, you might have heard of him?"

"_The _Larry Daley?" a girl piped up from the group.

The professor smirked. "Yes, _the_ Larry Daley. You can ask him any of your questions then." She handed the boy the piece of paper, then eyed him and the group almost fondly. "What're all your names?"

"Oh, I'm Harrison Beck, Prof-"

"Just call me Professor." She cut in impatiently.

"Uh, Professor," Harrison corrected himself. "I'm Harrison Beck, this is Beatrice Bryony, Alastair Augustine, Caspar Wilfred, and Darcia Vera."

"Mm." the professor eyed the group then smirked. "Have a nice rest of the day, ok?"

"We will, Professor." Harrison grinned and walked back to the group.

"Hopefully the rest of your classes won't be as awful as ours?" Beatrice offered a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, no, yours will be there worst." The professor said as she went back to work. "Isn't that right, Ringo Star?" she glanced at Caspar with a challenging stare. Her golden eyes were intimidating. "You and your remarks will be keeping me on my toes for the rest of the semester, won't they?"

Caspar grinned cheekily. "I'll stop if you want me to, Teach."

The professor glanced up from her work and sneered at the student.

"Ooo, you better watch yourself Caspar the Ghost," she warned. "You're poking the wrong bear."

Harrison and Darcia quickly stopped Caspar from retorting. Alastair nodded to the professor apologetically.

"Sorry, ma'am. He's a-"

"A really piece of work." She muttered and leaned back in her chair, a grin splayed across her face. "Maybe this class won't be so torturous after all. Get on out of my sight before I throw my coffee at the lot of you. Go on, scat."

The group ran off quickly leaving the professor grinning to herself.

"Here you are, Brooklyn." The TA returned with the professor's new coffee. "Is there anything else you need before I run off?"

"No, you can go Gen." the professor waved her off. "I'm good."

Brooklyn began to think after the group of students, wondering about their interest in the tablet…and she couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen.


End file.
